Moonstar
♦♣BEHOLD MOONSTAR OF SKYCLAN♣♦ This belongs to GalaxyDragon195! Claws off! DO NOT edit! When should Moonstar have her book in The Sunsky Prophesies? 1 2 3 4 5 6 When should Moonstar have her book in Prophecy of the Moonraze Storms 1 2 3 4 5 6 She is SkyClan's current leader. Appearance Moonstar is a black cat with white tufts, and sky blue eyes. She has lots of long whiskers, and they are teal. She has a very sleek tail, and uses it as a whip sometimes. She has a scar on her eye, though it isn't visible. Personality Moonstar isn't a peace loving cat. She does not trust anyone, exept her family the leader(duh she is the leader), medicine cat and deputy. Moon appears to be nasty, but when you know her, she is nice. She was bullied so much, and as a kit, bad things happened. Now she is sort of like a dictator, protective and has athourity. She knows her limits, as she tries not to snap and loose her sanity. Fanfic Appearances Droppaw's Friends: Moonstar is a secondary protagonist and a late/mature apprentice at the time, though she is only 11 moons, gets promoted due to her "abilities". WIP xd i forgot something Trivia * Moonstar is somewhat related to Wolfstar distantly * Moonstar and Wolfstar have stuff in common * Moonstar is considered a legend * Moonstar is acually my original "Nightscar" who was masked as "Moonstar" and "Nightscar" loooks just like Moonstar, but has more scars * During development before i knew that much about warriors an dbefore i joined the wiki, "Nightscar"/"Moonstar" was acually half StarClan from her mother taking posession of a deceased cat's body. (DO NOT question me about then, bc Moonstar now IS NOT half StarClan) * As cats like black, white and orange cat with blue eyes that are usually related to deafness, Moonstar IS NOT the black cat breed, she is the rare Ojos Azules reed, wich produced dark colored coats with blue eyes. * Moonstar was kidknapped 2 times, one newborn and 2 leader. * She often thinks negative due to getting bullied and kidknapped * Is somewhat violent * Is somewhat positive in a way * Her mother Appletuft had her as a newborn it but her and Rainspots got kidnapped by Snowpelt as newborns, making her and Rainspots have a strong bond of survival, trust and love that cant be broken, but depressed, hopeful (sometimes) leader is still grieving over what happened to Rainspot who's status is unknown, scince the clan could not rescue him. Moonstar and Wolfstar will retrive him if alive. * Moonstar and Sundapple have a bad relation, (Like Nefera de Nile and Cleo de Nile) Sundapple making Moonstar/Moonkit/Moonpaw/Moonwhisker very misrable and pointing out her mistakes and imperfections. Sundapple also is one of the leaders of the cats that are mean, and loves to see Moonstar suffer (What Nefera does to Cleo). This got Sundapple in trouble, but not in exile. Sundapple learned her lesson (Unlike Nefera who Ramses de Nile does not care when Cleo sufferes, using her like Nefera) Sundapple is now a "good friend" to Moonstar. * Turtle has a bad relation to Moonstar, scince he got exiled for poisoning cats. Moonstar as a kit was a target along with Coral to die. * Coral and Thornclaws are very shy, but feel safe when Moonstar/Sundapple/Wolfheart/Appletuft are around bc anxiety. Moonstar somewhat has more anxiety, though she does not show it. As Coral and Thornclaws fight with Moonstar, she is guiding the 2 cats to get over the anxiety. * Pinetail and Moonstar had never met. * Driftstar (Crystalcat137) Moonstar (me) Wolfstar (me) ? (windclan leader, unknown) ? (thunderclan leader, unknown) exist in the same AU, see Hazelpool's Last Hope to see it isnt finished, it should give away enough. Relations Only for other's ocs or my ocs. Her siblings are in the trivia. Feel free to add them in the comments! Gallery Category:Content (GalaxyDragon195) Category:She-Cats Category:SkyClan Cats Category:Leaders Category:Characters Category:Catsonas